Amarte es inevitable
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Tú hermana… El tiro divino de gracia. No tenía ningún caso amarla y desearla como lo hacías, compartían la misma sangre. Ella no era para ti y ese bebe no era tuyo.– Viñeta basada en el fic: Inevitable/Regalo para Jazzy W/Belward


**Summary:** Tú hermana…El tiro divino de gracia. No tenía ningún caso amarla y desearla como lo hacías, compartían la misma sangre. Ella no era para ti y ese bebe no era tuyo.– Viñeta basada en el fic de Jazzy W: Inevitable.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama de esta viñeta parte del fic de Inevitable de mi amiga Jazzy W.

* * *

**Esta Viñeta** **está hecha como un regalo de aniversario para mi fic favorito, es un regalo para una de las personas que más amo. Esta viñeta es para Jazzy W. (Si no has leído Inevitable… ¡Pues qué esperas! Que diga, favor de abstenerse)**

**Felicidades amiga espero cumplas más años escribiendo.**

**

* * *

--  
**

**Amar****te es inevitable**

**--  
**

Tú sabías como se estremecía entre tus brazos. Conocías cada una de las partes de su cuerpo… pero nada de eso servía de algo… ya la habías perdido… Bella no era más parte de tu vida.

¿Por qué, si la amabas con toda tu alma y todas tus fuerzas?

Fácil, porque ella dejo de amarte, porque te cambió por otro, porque se entregó a alguien más y ahora era imposible recuperarla, compartía un hijo con alguien más. Tu corazón se oprime y no sabes si gritar o llorar.

-Te pareces tanto a ella-, susurraste a ese hermoso pequeño que te miraba sin pronunciar sonido alguno. No podías dejar de mirarlo… era un pedacito de ella, un pedazo del amor de tu vida, un pedacito de tu hermana.

-Tienes sus ojos, igual de expresivos- le dijiste a ese bebe que tanto anhelabas ver crecer. -Tú tienes que prometerme que siempre estarás con ella, que la querrás mucho…eres el bebe más hermoso que haya visto Evan, te quiero….-le dijiste y le diste un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Claro que lo querías, inclusive lo amabas. Había algo en él que te daba la sensación de querer protegerlo, la sensación de que ese niño formaba parte de tu vida. Debía ser por su parentesco de sangre. Sí, eso debía ser, era tu sobrino… el hijo de tu hermana… el hijo de la mujer que tanto adorabas y amabas.

-Solo desearía ser…-,

_Tú__ padre…_

Ni siquiera tenías las fuerzas para pronunciar tus más ocultos sentimientos. Estabas ardiendo en celos de que otro hombre hubiese disfrutado de su piel. ¡Ella era tuya! ¡Ese hermoso bebe, debería de ser tuyo!

Tragaste el dolor que amenazaba con brotar de tus ojos. Bella no te pertenecía, era de otro hombre… y no podías ser más infeliz por ese hecho.

Escuchaste un ruido proveniente de la puerta y la viste. Ella te había estado observando, dándose cuenta de lo patético que debías de sonar. Te alejaste de la cama.

-Lo siento no te oí llegar-, le dijiste caminando hacia la puerta, ella estaba inmutable. Solo querías largarte de ahí y dejar de producir más lastima.

-Edward…-, te llamó. Te detuviste, pero eras tan cobarde que no te atrevías a mirarla a los ojos.

-Perdón- pronunció dejándote helado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, quiero que me perdones por todo- te dijo llorando.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo quiero que me disculpes por haberte tratado como te trate, ya no llores por favor-

No pudiste evitar extender tu mano y quitar esas malditas lágrimas de su mejilla. Su piel era tan suave, miles de recuerdos llegaron a ti. Piel contra piel, cuerpo contra cuerpo.

-Es demasiado el dolor-, pronunció.

-Lo sé…por eso me he comportado así, perdóname he sido demasiado duro contigo y con Evan, son la única familia que me queda, no importa nuestros errores sigues siendo mi hermana-,

Tú hermana…

El tiro divino de gracia. No tenía ningún caso amarla y desearla como lo hacías, compartían la misma sangre. Ella no era para ti y ese bebe no era tuyo.

Aun así la abrazaste y la apretaste a tu duro pecho. La sensación de sentirla tan cerca de ti nubló tu razón. Amarla dolía tanto, tu pecho ardía y sentías que tu corazón explotaría. Necesitabas un alivio. Tomaste su rostro, quitaste sus lágrimas y tus dedos rozaron sus carnosos labios. Juntaste sus frentes, volviste a acariciar sus labios y dejaste que todo se fuera al diablo… la besaste, y no pudiste reprimir las lagrimas que te picaban en los ojos.

Estabas mal. Ella era tu hermana… pero no te importaba. Tus manos se aferraron a sus caderas, mientras que las de ella se aferraron a tu cabello. Abrió su boca y te abriste paso acariciando su paladar, disfrutando de su sabor quizás por última vez en tu vida. Tus manos decidieron explorar más de su piel y acariciaste su tez por debajo del suéter. Que fácil sería levantarlo y dejarte perder en sus caricias. Pero ella se separó diciéndote:

-No puedo.

No pronunciaste nada, pero quitaste tus manos de sus preciosas curvas tratando de controlar tu respiración. Necesitabas un poco de cordura.

La realidad de su: _No puedo_ rebotó en tu conciencia y maldijiste en tu interior. Ella era tu hermana, estaba casada, y tenía un hijo con alguien más.

-¿Lo amas verdad?-, susurraste con dolor. -Al papá de Evan, lo amas-, especificaste al ver su rostro confundido y acariciaste su mejilla.

-Con toda mi alma-,

Sentiste como se desmoronaba tu mundo. Alejaste tu mano, te alejaste de la habitación, te alejaste de ella.

-Edward…-, te llamó con voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento Bella…no te preocupes está bien-, pronunciaste fingiendo estar bien, cuando en realidad estabas que te cargaba la fregada. No necesitabas su lastima, tú la amabas y ella solo te quería como a su hermano. No podía existir nada más doloroso para ti. Así que huiste a tu habitación y te perdiste en tu miseria.

Porque ella no estaría nunca más en tu vida.

Porque ella no estaría más en tu cama.

Porque ella no te amaría más…

Y aun así, sabes que para ti… amarla es inevitable...

_Totalmente Inevitable._

* * *

_**Te amo Jazzy… y gracias por ser parte de mi vida^^**__** ¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_


End file.
